1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an, in particular, ergonomically shaped eyepiece cup for binoculars.
2. Background Art
Eyepiece cups of the generic type have a human face contact area matched to the shape of the head in the vicinity of the eyes so that as close as possible a contact is attained, preventing scattered or extraneous light that might interfere with observation from entering. A close contact of this type, advantageous per se, is accompanied with the undesired side effect that the space between the eyepiece cup, the eye and the eyepiece is closed outwardly almost hermetically, there being the risk of fogging of the eyepiece lens.